


The Arrangement

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Throw nine violent mercenaries into close quarters, and you might get a lot of blood and death... or you might get an Arrangement.





	The Arrangement

Sometimes they said the life of a mercenary was like a prison. The bases, with their enclosed sections and far away locations, were certainly close to being jails.

And only the very worst prisoners were sent into maximum security.

They were hardened when they took their contracts; months alone, with only eight other mentally unstable men for company, turned them all into something far more desperate, more ugly. A system developed, a cautious statemate of power. Favors given, for the least amount of pain, in exchange for protection.

Soldier was a wild card, unpredictable and violent, and he had no allegiances. Likewise Pyro, and their obsession with fire, kept all others at bay. Sniper, Spy and Scout banded together out of self-preservation, the youngest man servicing the other two in order to avoid a worse fate. Engineer threw his lot in with Demo, and their combined weapons expertise was a powerful shield.

They all knew fear. Heavy had already claimed Medic. They prayed he would not claim one of them as well.

The first time it happened was late at night. The doctor snapped at the big Russian over something trivial, long since forgotten. He had been dragged, kicking and screaming, out of the room and off into the depths of the base, and was not seen again for the rest of the night.

None had followed. None wanted to know what happened to him. In the morning, he had reappeared, silent, fully healed, and a little more morose. None dared ask any questions.

The Russian dragged him away once a week at least. He had resisted at first. He didn’t any more. Now there was a signal, a gesture of some kind, and the doctor would walk slowly out of the room behind Heavy.

The others thanked whatever god might be listening that they had been spared.

* * *

_Medic follows Heavy down into the base, near the generators. The loud hum of machinery covers the sound of their footsteps. There is a small storeroom here, long since abandoned, and here they stop._

_Heavy takes a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. Medic enters the dark space inside first. Heavy steps inside and locks the door decisively behind him - and Medic gropes blindly at his belt, trying to drag his pants down before either of them can switch on the weak light._

_Heavy responds with a groan and a curse, and rips his fly open urgently. Medic has to struggle with his own clothes, helped and hindered by the other man’s hands trying to reach his skin. As soon as his ass is bared, Heavy pulls him over to the small table, and bends him over it roughly._

_There’s little else here. The table of toys. The box. The old camping bed and mattress. It’s more than enough._

_Medic swears and gasps, his wrists pinned down on the table while Heavy gets the lube. Fingers slide into his ass while the thick erection slides along his crack, and he moves back against it, snarling and begging all at once, calling the Russian horrible names in German. Heavy ignores him. The fingers twist and pulse, in and out, as brutal as the man himself, and Medic becomes more crazed with every movement._

_He can only last so long. Heavy works the tip of his cock in slowly, because the teasing is worth it when the first thrust slams the table against the wall and Medic thrashes under him. He still holds him down by his wrists, crushes him on the table with the doctor’s cock hard and bouncing underneath it, and pounds his ass like a jackhammer._

_The first time is always violent._

_Heavy had come up with the idea. What better way to keep the others fearful, than to pretend to be a monster? Medic had agreed. It was protection for him, after all. At first they had simply talked, or played chess, but theirs was a long contract. Frustrations ran high. An argument turned into a fistfight, and then… they had spent hours on the floor, clothes torn, fucking every way possible until they could barely stand up unaided._

_Medic comes with a roar that’s lost in the sound of the generator. As Heavy finishes, they slump onto the bed to catch their breath. It’s hard to maintain appearances, now. Once a week is barely enough. So the first time is violent, desperate, as they satisfy the pent-up lust, and the second time is merely very hurried; just enough time to shove their clothes away, and the doctor wraps his legs around the Russian’s waist and growls filthy demands in his ear._

_It’ll take hours to work through it all. Hours of nails digging into skin, hard flesh throbbing inside and outside and around each body. Hours for them both to feel like they’re not dying of thirst when they leave._

_Keep the others scared, and they’ll never figure out they have two faggots in their midst._


End file.
